This invention relates to frames for stretching fabric. In particular, this invention is drawn to an adjustable tension frame.
It is well known to provide a frame for supporting a sheet of cloth fabric for various purposes. For example, the cloth fabric could be used for the background or base medium for needlework. In needlework, the general objective of the frame is to hold the fabric in a flat position such that both sides of the fabric are available, permitting a needle to be alternately inserted from opposite sides.
Examples of typical prior art frames are described and shown in commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,944,105, Des. 318,756, and 5,351,424, which are incorporated by reference herein. In addition, below is a description of the prior art. A needlework frame such as those described in the references listed above is particularly advantageous in that it provides generally parallel side members and cylindrical top and bottom members, forming a rectangular frame, with pieces of fabric permanently attached to the top and bottom members to which the needlework fabric can be temporarily stitched. The top and bottom members can be loosened and rotated to roll part of the needlework fabric onto one or both of these members, permitting the needlework fabric to be scrolled from the top to the bottom, for example, as the work progresses.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a typical prior art scroll framed designed for holding needlework fabric. FIG. 1 shows a scroll frame and base with the needlework omitted for clarity. The frame, indicated generally at 10, includes parallel side members 12 and 13 which are interconnected by upper and lower members 15 and 16, respectively. Members 15 and 16 are provided with long, narrow pieces of coarse cloth 18 to which the upper and lower edges of the needlework fabric can be basted to hold the cloth between the upper and lower members. Normally, the needlework fabric will be longer or taller than the distance between members 15 and 16, in which case a portion of the fabric can be rolled onto one or both of the members 15 and/or 16. Members 15 and 16 are provided with threaded bolts protruding from the ends thereof that pass through holes formed in side members 12 and 13. The threaded bolts are secured by wing nuts 20.
The scroll frame is held on support arms 22 and 23 by carriage bolts 25 and wing nuts 26. The bolts 25 pass through spacer blocks 24 and the upper ends of the support arms 22 and 23. The lower ends of the support arms 22 and 23 are attached to support blocks 28 and 29, again by carriage bolts and wing nuts. Support blocks 28 and 29 are fixedly attached to slider plates 30 and 31 which form part of the base structure along with blocks 28 and 29 and support arms 22 and 23.
A generally H-shaped structure indicated generally at 35 includes front and rear elongated base members 36 and 37 and a central member 39 which extends between members 36 and 37 and is fixedly attached thereto. Central member 39 holds members 36 and 37 in a generally parallel relationship and extends between those members at a location intermediate the ends thereof to form the H-shaped frame structure. Member 39 is dimensioned so that slider plates 30 and 31 can fit between the inwardly facing parallel edges of members 36 and 37. Track members are attached to members 36 and 37 and are arranged to slidingly engage plates 30 and 31 so that those plates can be slidably moved relative to the H-shaped structure.
One problem with a scroll frame such as that shown in FIG. 1 is that to tighten the needlework fabric installed on the scroll frame, a user must manually twist the upper or lower members 15 or 16 and then tighten the wing nuts 20. First, it can be difficult to get the fabric as tight as desired. Second, for a user with weak or sore wrists, it can be difficult to twist the members 15 or 16.
FIG. 2 is a partial view of a prior art side member having a threaded yoke for receiving a hexagonal bar. FIG. 2 shows the end of a side member 40 with a concentric hole 42 drilled through the end of the side member 40. A threaded yoke 44 is inserted into the hole 42 with a threaded washer 46 threaded onto the yoke 44. A hexagonal bar 48 can then be inserted into the open end of the yoke 44. Note that the bar 48 is hexagonal so that it will not rotate within the open end of the yoke 44. By turning the threaded washer 46, the yoke 44 can be pressed outward from the hole 42, tightening fabric wound around the bar 48. The side member shown in FIG. 2 has several disadvantages. First, as mentioned, the bar 48 must be shaped so as to not turn within the yoke 44. Second, without the tension of fabric connected to the bar 48, there is nothing to hold the bar 48 within the yoke 44. Third, in order to turn the bar 48 to coarsely adjust the tension of fabric, the bar 48 must be lifted out of the yoke 44. Then, when the bar 48 is inserted into the yoke 44, the fabric will be loose again, until it is tightened by the treaded washer 46. This procedure makes adjusting the tension of the fabric difficult and touchy.
An apparatus of the invention is provided for an adjustable side member for a needlework frame including a side member having first and second ends, wherein the first end of the side member is adapted to be coupled to a first dowel; a movable adjustment member positioned near the second end, the movable adjustment member being adapted to be coupled to a second dowel; and an adjustment mechanism coupled to the side member and to the movable adjustment member for adjusting the position of the movable adjustment member relative to the side member in order to adjust the distance between the first and second dowels.
One embodiment includes an adjustable needlework frame comprising: first and second side members disposed generally parallel to each other; a first adjustment member slideably disposed within an elongated opening formed in the first side member perpendicular to the length of the first side member; a second adjustment member slideably disposed within an elongated opening formed in the second side member perpendicular to the length of the second side member; a lower member coupled between the first and second side member; and an upper member coupled between the first and second adjustment members forming a substantially rectangular frame that is adjustable by moving the first and second adjustment members back and forth within the elongated openings.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a method of 15. A method of maintaining a desired tension on fabric held by a frame comprising the steps of: providing first and second side members; providing a first adjustment member disposed with an opening formed in the first side member; providing a second adjustment member disposed with an opening formed in the second side member; providing a first dowel coupled to the first and second side members; providing a second dowel coupled to the adjustment members and disposed at least partially within the openings formed in the first and second side members; attaching a piece of fabric to the first and second dowels; and adjusting the tension of the fabric by moving the first and second adjustment members relative to the first and second side members.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows below.